


I'll never let you go

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Squidnapping, Threats, Yandere!Mask, other characters will be added, other relationships to be added later, rating will be changed in later chapters, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask always had his eyes on Aloha, whenever he goes live during his parties or during Turf War. However, deep down inside of him, Mask always hated to think of Aloha being with someone else other than him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be dark, due to Mask and his Yandere tendencies and character deaths, but most would be off screen. Mask would also be making a manga as well, so he wouldn't be suspicious.

Mask was rather distracted. He was battling against Aloha’s, the team he knows oh so well. The truth however, despite him saying how much he hated the pink leader, he was obsessed with Aloha. The way Aloha moves when he dodges, his smile, not to mention all those times he watched Aloha go live with his parties. 

 

“Nice work,Snorkel~!” Aloha’s voice broke through his thoughts as he saw Aloha cheering on his teammate after getting both Designer Headphones and Luna Glasses. He’ll need to figure out how to turn this around. Sneaking over, he surprised attack Snorkel, his special ready. “Oh~ What a surprise to see you Mask~” He heard Aloha say in a sing song voice, smirking down on him. “Yeeeah right Aloooha. Juuuust wait until I wipe thaaat smirk off yooour face!” Mask replied as he started to use his special Autobomb Rush. What he didn't expect was Aloha to dodge all of them. Now Aloha had his special ready. And now Mask got splatted by Baller right in the last second.

 

The battle ended with Pink team winning, cyan team feeling a bit down.

 

“We were so close” Luna Glasses sighed as Pink Team cheered. “Should we curse them Mask?” Designer Headphones asked as Mask thought about it, until Aloha came up to them. “Hey guys~” Aloha smiled and waved them over. “I’m hosting a party in a few days and it’ll be super cool if you guys joined!” The Cyan Team look at each other before back to Aloha. “What are you throwing a party for to invite us?” Designer Headphones asked glancing at Snorkel. “It’s a surprise the party king is throwing! It’ll be awesome if you were there Designer!” Snorkel replied, causing the other the blush slightly. ‘ _ Huh?’  _ Mask thought to himself before giving his answer. “Fiiiiiine. We’ll gooo to your stupid paaaarty, Aloha” Mask replied getting a frown from the other. “They’re not stupid!” Aloha replied with his arms crossing, before he started smiling again. That’s when Pink team got closer to them.

 

Octoglasses wrapped her arm around Aloha, laughing a bit. “You’re so cool Aloha! I’m glad you’re the leader!” Mask glared at her from underneath his Gas Mask, growling a bit. He did not like the fact Octoglasses had her arms around Aloha at all. “Um Mask? Shall we leave?” Mask heard Designer Headphones say, turning to look at him. He noticed Designer Headphones was looking at someone, as he trailed his eyes seeing he was looking at Snorkel. ‘ _ Does he like Snorkel? _ ’ Mask thought to himself, before looking back at Aloha. “Okaaaaay. Better thaaan staaaaying here” Mask said as he and his team left the party goers.

 

Right as the Cyan team was about to leave, Mask stop Luna Glasses. “Luuuuna, I waaant to hear your thought.” Mask said, catching Luna Glasses’s attention. “What is it, Mask?” She asked, wondering what he needed. “I waaaaant to make a manga, rather a Yaaaandere one.” Mask replied, as Luna Glasses took push her glasses up. “Is it a BL one? I can give you details!” Luna Glasses said, as BL was one of hers and Jersey’s strong points. “Yeaaaah. If I were to make oooone, whaaat should happen first?”

 

Luna Glasses thought for a moment until an idea came to her head. “Oh! Usually Yanderes like to get rid of someone who is close to his love!” Luna Glasses suggested as Mask nodded. “Thaaanks” he said before waving goodbye to her.

 

Once Mask got home, anger started to fill him. Bitterness filled his heart as he remembered Octoglasses hugging Aloha. Octoglasses. How dare she do that to  _ his  _ Aloha.  _ ‘She’s going to pay’ _ Mask thought before grabbing something and left his house.

  
Octoglasses was humming happily to herself while she walked along the sidewalk to her home. ‘ _ Aloha is so funny! He could make anyone smile if he wanted too~’ _ Octoglasses thought to herself before stopping in her tracks after hearing a noise behind her. Turning around, she saw nothing as she continued to walk to her house, grabbing her keys to unlock her door before she felt uneasy. Suddenly, Octoglasses fell to the ground once she felt a blunt force hit her from behind her head. “I will never leeeeet yooou have hiiim!” Was the last thing she heard before everything faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days.

That’s how long Aloha heard from one of his best friends, Octoglasses. And it worried him greatly. No one had heard from her, not even Straw herself. No matter how many times he knocked on the door or how many times Straw checked her place, Octoglasses just disappeared. Until the next day.

Aloha never had cried so much in his life. When the police were called, they found her body near the alleyway. The police couldn’t explain how she died, but it broke Aloha so much he canceled the party he wanted to host. Not with what happened. Everyone didn’t know what to do, after all, Pink Team did lost one of their own.

“Alooooha” Aloha heard his name, recognizing the voice. “Mask? What are you doing here?” Aloha answered, confused. “I waaas woooondering how you are” Mask replied, frowning. He didn’t like it when he got no answer, but no matter. It’s all for him to get Aloha in the end. Without warning, Mask brought Aloha close to him in a hug.

He didn’t expect for Mask to comfort him, especially since they fought with each other. But he accepted it, leaning against the other’s warmth. What Aloha didn’t see was the expression Mask had made nor Mask bringing him closer. “Alright Mask, enough of this now~ I know you don't like this mushy stuff” He heard Aloha say, pulling away from Mask’s embrace. This made him frown, though it wasn’t noticed by the other due to his face being covered.

Two days passed, though Aloha wasn’t even feeling that great. He had lost Octoglasses, who was like a sister to him, as he quietly walked to the train station, heading for the Square. Aloha sighed deeply, taking the train. No one couldn’t blame him as he exited the train once he made it to his stop. Maybe he should get some tea or something? Walking around the Square, he bumped into Mask. As strange as it was, he has been seeing Mask. “Mask? What’re you doing this early? Don’t you have practice later?” Aloha asked as Mask shook his head. “I wanted to geeeet some coffee.” Oh. “Would you like to come with me then? I’m heading to the café after all.”

Mask stayed quiet, swirling his coffee a bit. Aloha still hasn’t smiled yet, as he watched Aloha drink his milk tea. “Diiidn’t think yooou like that” Mask broke the silence, Aloha rolling his eyes. “Geez Mask, I just prefer tea over coffee, okay?” Aloha replied, though Mask caught that tiny smile that appeared on his lips before it disappeared.

“You!” A voice broke out, as the two turned their heads seeing a familiar inkling coming towards them.

Inkfall. What did that clean freak wanted with Aloha? Mask didn’t know as he kept eye on the two. “I just want to know how on earth do you smell nice! What soap do you use?!” Inkfall asked getting a confused look from Aloha. “I just use a normal one?” Aloha was confused. While he does get questions like this, he didn’t have the answer to them. He couldn’t even explain why! “Alright, fine! I’ll find out!” Inkfall replied, leaving quickly.

Mask glared at Inkfall’s form as he left. No. Everyone knew that about Aloha, the sweet scent he emits sometimes. Mask only got a whiff of it once during a meeting inside Army’s home though he wished he could smell it all the time. Maybe he should secretly break in Aloha’s house and steal something of his? “I gotta go too. Hanging out with Snorkel today so I guess good bye Mask” Aloha waves before getting up from his seat, leaving the café. _Snorkel_. Why does Aloha even want to be with him?! Mask felt his blood boil before calming down a bit. He’ll just have to think of a way to get rid of him later.

Inkfall was walking around the store, specifically at the soap section. ‘ _Hmm, there has to be something!_ ’ Inkfall thought to himself looking between two different kinds, not noticing a figure behind him. Deciding to get both, Inkfall turned, getting scared half to death seeing Vader. “Vader?! What are you doing here?” Inkfall asked, Vader scratching his cheek a bit. “Uh, I was trying to get a hold of you, but you didn’t answer. I wanted to say if you’ll like some spaghetti for dinner?” Inkfall was surprised before nodding. “Yes, that’ll be nice Vader.”

Mask look at the pages he finished so far, before thinking how should the next pages should be made. ‘ _Huuuuuu, maybe I should call Luna and ask_ ’ Mask thought to himself reaching for his squidphone. He went down his contacts, finding Luna’s number and called her, hoping she picked up.

“Hello? Mask?” Luna’s voice was heard as Mask sighed. “Hey Luuuuna, you know the manga I’m making? I’m kinda stuuuuck on it. What should I maaake for the next chaapter?” Mask heard some shuffling in the background before Luna gave her reply. “Well a yandere manga does have a lot of murder, but in my opinion for the Boys Love your making, you should try maybe scaring the next person? Basically telling them to stay away or else.” Mask nodded, writing a few notes down before a letting out a small sigh. “Thaaaanks Luna. I’ll talk to you soon” Mask said, hanging up as a thought came to his head. Maybe he didn’t have to commit a murder this time. Getting up from his chair, he quickly grabbed and bag and keys before heading out into the night.

Mask sighed to himself, glad he kept the extra key Aloha gave out to him and the other leaders, rather than throwing it out. He quietly entered Aloha’s house, closing the door behind him, using the flashlight on his squidphone to see. As much as he wished to see Aloha’s sleeping face, Mask knew he wasn’t home right now rather staying at Snorkel’s place today. Snorkel. He’ll had to deal with him later as Inkfall was the main objective right now. Maybe he could scare him to avoid Aloha? Yeah, especially after the event that happened. Mask slowly made it to Aloha’s room, not bothering to turn on the lights. With the next S4 meeting happening here, there’s no need for the lights to be on. ‘ _There It is’_ Mask found what he looking for, Aloha’s dresser. He started going through the second drawer, not bothering to go through the first one. Looking around, he found one of the tank tops Aloha wears under his shirt, pulling it out.

Mask returned home shortly, with one of Aloha’s tank top in bag. Taking off his Gas Mask, Mask took out the tank top and smelled it again, that sweet scent he remembered. ‘ _If only Aloha was really here_ ’ Mask thought, laying on his bed ‘ _but first is getting Inkfall away from him._ ’ And he knew just the plan to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mask woke up to his phone blaring. Grumbling and rubbing his eyes, he answered his phone, knowing who it was. “Whaaaat is it?” Mask said, getting an annoyed sigh from the other side. “Mask, did you forget we had a meeting at Aloha’s house? We’re all waiting for you!” Army yelled, causing Mask to shoot out of bed. How on earth did he forget? Looking to his side, he noticed Aloha’s tank top he stole. ‘ _Shit_ ’ Mask thought as he got up from bed. “I’ll be there soooon.”

Aloha was humming, looking between Army and Skull. The first thing he noticed was how angry Army look, as if he was about to pop a vein or something close. “Army, he said he’s hurrying, didn’t he? I don’t see the problem” Aloha said, munching on a cookie. “Cod you’re so laidback Aloha! Meetings are important!” Army replied getting a shrug from Aloha. “Heeeey Skull~ You think it’s fine, right~?” Aloha asked, seeing Skull eating cookies at a rather quick rate. “Mm..do you have any other cookies?” Skull asked, Aloha nodded. “Yep~ Though save some for Ma-“

A knock cut Aloha off, as he got up from his chair and headed towards the door. Opening it, he saw Mask himself, breathing heavily. “Holy shit, did you ran all the way over here Mask?” Aloha asked, quickly bringing Mask inside and get him something to drink. “Here Mask, some coffee for you” Aloha said, giving the mug to Mask as he quickly drank some of it after lifting his Gas Mask, catching his breath. “Sor...Sorry foooor being late” Mask said in between breaths as Aloha gently patted his back. “No worries Mask! You didn’t need to run all the way here y’know!” Aloha replied before starting to tease, “we can fully go without you~.” Mask slightly blush, Aloha bringing him to the table. “Good now that everyone’s here, let begin our meeting.”

“Cod, I kinda want some alfredo” Aloha said, everyone turning to him. “Seriously? Why Aloha?” Army asked as Aloha shrugged. “Inkfall always talked about spaghetti, though I think alfredo is better~” Aloha replied as Mask look down at his cup with a glare. How dare Inkfall get inside Aloha’s mind! “I mean..my whole team wanted to try alfredo before..and” Aloha stuttered, trying hard not to break. Army came up before patting Aloha’s back, “Alright, we’ll make alfredo then.”

“Thanks Army. You are literally are a mom” Aloha smiled a bit before sitting back down. Mask frowned though said nothing. ‘ _Army, how dare you_ , Mask thought bitterly, ‘ _I should have thought of that._ ’ Mask stared down, before Aloha caught his attention. “Yo Masky~ Do you want some more coffee?” Aloha asked, Mask shaking his head. “Can I have soooome tea instead?” Mask asked, getting a surprised look before a small chuckle escaped Aloha’s lips. “Geez Mask, I thought you hated tea, though if you’re fine with it~” Aloha replied as Mask felt his hearts beat fast. Army got up as well, following Aloha to the kitchen, much to Mask dismay as Aloha came back with some tea for Mask. “Army said he’s gonna make it~” Aloha smiled as he sat back down. Mask on the other hand mumbled something as he drank the tea.

An hour passed by as the four inklings ate the creamy alfredo Army just made. “Mmm~ This is really good Army!” Aloha said, taking another bite. “It is” Skull said and Mask silently agreed as well. “Then I’m glad everything turned out good!” Army replied proudly, before cleaning his throat. “After we eat, then we get onto our meeting” he added as everyone agreed.

The day turned to evening, the sun setting in the distance. Army and Skull had left already, though Mask stayed behind for a bit longer. ‘ _Aah~ I’m finally alone with him!_ ” Mask thought, a few puffs escaped his lips. Oh how he waited for this moment as he stared to his bag. He brought it after all, just as he was about to take it out, Aloha came from the kitchen after making something. “Do you want some cookies before you leave Masky?” Aloha asked, making Mask stop in his tracks. “Uuuuh suuure” Mask replied, moving away from his bag. He followed aloha back into the kitchen, a sweet scent filling his nostrils. ‘ _Cod, it smells so good_ ’ Mask thought, a bit of drool escaping his lips as he quickly wiped it away. Aloha took out the cookies from the cooling rack, wrapping them up before giving them to Mask. “I’ll see ya laters then?” Aloha asked as Mask nodded, putting back his Gas Mask on before leaving.

As Mask left Aloha’s home with a frown, he saw Inkfall up ahead. Inkfall. That made his blood boil. He didn’t get to use it on Aloha, as he reached into his bag getting out the syringe he didn’t use. Slowly creeping towards him, Mask jab it to Inkfall’s neck, covering his mouth as Inkfall struggled a bit before going unconscious.

Inkfall had no clue where he was, though one thing he knew was he’s tied up. “Hey! What’s the big deal!”

Mask glared at Inkfall, putting down the knife he was holding. ‘ _That’s right. I can’t be suspicious and make Aloha suspicious right now_ ’ Mask thought before Inkfall broke his thoughts. “You! What’s the meaning of this!” Inkfall demanded, struggling more with his restraints. “Shuuuuut uuup” Mask glared at him, grabbing a bucket filled with coffee. Though it wasn’t hot, it was still warm, as Mask grabbed the small cup hanging on the handle before splashing Inkfall with the coffee. “You’re annooooying” Mask spat, spilling more coffee on Inkfall, who was struggling to break free. “What is wrong with you! You’re getting me dirty!”

Cod, Mask really hated Inkfall’s voice. “Huuuuuh~? It’s your fault after allllll.” Mask replied getting a confused look from Inkfall. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Inkfall replied, shivering when he saw the look Mask gave him.

“Hmmmm, I woooonder what to doooo tooo Vader” Mask said, an insane smile cracked in his lips, Inkfall’s eyes widen in shock. “Y-You monster! Don’t you dare-“

“Hmmmm? Doooon’t what? Yoooou’re the oooone who’s at fauuuult.” Mask replied, glaring down at the coffee stained inkling, who was already shivering. “What the hell do you mean? I didn’t do anythi-“

“You went too cloooose to Aloha, thinking yooou’re friends with hiiiiim! Hoooow dare you.” Mask frowned before dumping the coffee filled bucket onto Inkfall. Inkfall’s eyes wonder in shock, the warmth of the coffee sticking to his skin. ‘He’s crazy!’ Inkfall thought, feeling his mind going blank. All because of Aloha? “F-fine! Then I won’t go near him! J-just don’t hurt Vader.” Inkfall begged, shivering.

“Alriiight, then I wooon’t do annnnything. Buuuut if you stiiiill talk to Aloooooha or tell anyooooone this, no one will never fiiiind you or you’ll never find Vaaader” Mask threaten before Inkfall slowly nodded, only to get knocked out again.

Mask grumbled carrying Inkfall all the way back to his house, leaving him in the backyard. ‘ _He better keep his promise_ ’ Mask thought, before seeing Snorkel out in the distance with Designer Headphones? While he did wonder what their relationship was, Snorkel was a huge problem. Especially how close he was to Aloha as well. But, at the same time, could he do something differently? As much as he wanted Aloha, doing anything is a huge priority, even if it meant breaking him more. That’s when he saw it.

The way Designer Headphones look at Snorkel helped him came out with an idea. Maybe just this once he’ll play matchmaker.


	4. Chapter 4

Mornings.

Mask always hated the mornings as he groggily got out of bed. Last night was still fresh in his mind as he took a look at the notebook next to his bed. He tried thinking of ideas on how to put Snorkel and Designer Headphones together, but the two were so different! Maybe he could set them up on a date? Mask only frowned as not only he doesn’t know Snorkel’s number, but Snorkel didn’t like Mask. He frustratedly growled, hitting his bed. Screw it, he was going to-

Mask’s thoughts were cut off as his phone started to ring. Aloha? He was actually being called by Aloha?! Mask blew puffs of air before calming down. Curious to why Aloha was calling him, he answered. “Heeeeeelllo?”

“Heeeeey Mask~ I’m surprised you answered” Aloha said, as Mask felt his hearts skip. Cod he loved him, so so much. “Whaaaat is it?” Mask asked, as the line went silent for a while before aloha started speaking again. “Y’know my great bud Snorkel right~?” Mask gritted his teeth when he heard Aloha say Snorkel’s name. There was no way he’s going to let him have Aloha. “Never never never never never NEVER-‘

“I was wonderin’ if you can help me set him up with your friend Designer~! Those two seem to have trouble expressing their feelings for one another~ Hahaha~” Aloha’s voice broke Mask out of his thoughts, his eyes widened in surprise. He wanted to set them up together too? ‘Aaaaaah~ We’re thinking about the same thing!’ Mask thought, excitement filled his body. “Fiiiiine. I’ll help you” Mask said, getting a small cheer and yes from the other on the line. ‘Ah~ Being together him Aloha is wonderful~’ Mask thought as the other hung up after his goodbye.

The spot he was suppose to meet Aloha at was near the train station, something Mask didn’t mind too much. However what was Aloha planning, and why did Aloha wanted to do this? “Heeeeey Mask~! I’m over here~!” He heard Aloha’s voice, turning to see him waving over from the other side of the exit. “Are you ready for our plan?” Aloha asked the moment he ran towards Mask, Mask nodding. “I found their location, so let’s go~!” Aloha said, the two secretly going to the Reef where Snorkel and Designer Headphones were at.

Throughout the whole time, both Mask and Aloha watched their every move, Snorkel catching Designer Headphones the moment he almost fell, the two eating lunch together and shopping at the sweets store. “Man today was great, wasn’t it Desy~” Snorkel said, as the two were sitting down on a bench nearby. “D-Desy?” Designer Headphones blushed as Snorkel chuckled. “It’s a nickname just for you! I thought it was cute!” Snorkel replied as Designer Headphones flushed even more. The two began to become silent before Designer Headphones blurted out his feelings. “H-Hey Snorkel? I’ve been meaning to tell you this but I-um I. Snorkel laughed and shook his head. “Haha~ I understand Desy~ I love you too” Snorkel said as he leaned over, giving a kiss on Designer Headphones lips, as the other returned his feelings.

It was a success!

Aloha made a fist bump in the air when he saw the two share a kiss. “We did a good job, didn’t we Masky~?” Aloha said, causing Mask to flush. “Maaaasky?” Mask felt his hearts race. Did Aloha just gave him a nickname? “Hahaha~ Sorry sorry~ I can't help it sometimes~” Aloha laughed as Mask shook his head. “Nooo..it’s fiiine Aloooooha. J-Just doooon’t say it oooout of nowhere!” Mask quickly replied, though he loved it. “Alright~ I promise~” Aloha said, grabbing Mask’s hand, “Let’s go celebrate with some shaved ice!” ‘Cod his hands are so warm~’ Mask thought as he nodded his head, following Aloha to the Shaved Ice stand.

“Mm~ I’m glad there’s an inside area for you to enjoy yours Masky~” Aloha smiles as he took another bite of his strawberry flavored. Mask flushed a bit before nodding, taking off his Gas Mask before taking a bite out of his, a name he hadn’t heard before. Some blue flavor, though Mask didn’t pay attention to that. This is what he wanted, what he needed. And he’ll never let that go.

After a while, the two finished their shaved ice, Mask putting his Gas Mask back on before they left the area. “Man this day was a blast! Snorkel and Designer Headphones got together and we got to hang out together again~” Aloha smiled as Mask flushed more. Maybe he could try grabbing his hand. “So Mask~” Aloha said, stopping Mask in his tracks. “Whaaaaat?” Mask asked before his eyes widen a bit more, hearing what Aloha had to say. “Do you have a crush on someone~? Ooooh! Spill it!” Mask flushed before turning away from Aloha. “I dooo.” Mask’s answer seems to be the correct one on his hand, because Aloha got excited. “Ooooh~! Tell me tell me!” Mask shook his head. “Noooo! You’ll ruin the surpriseeee” Mask replied causing Aloha to pout. “Awww~ and here I thought I’ll hear” Aloha said before chuckling. As much as Mask wanted to say it, there were other things to worry about. What if he did tell but Aloha didn’t felt the same? If that was the case he'll just have to-

“What do you want?” Aloha’s annoyed voice broke Mask out of his thoughts as he quickly turned, his eyes widening when he saw Eging Jr. trying to wrap his arms around Aloha’s waist. “What~? Can’t I enjoy your company?” Eging Jr. asked, pouting when Aloha moved away from him. “No! How many times do I have to say it? I. Do not. Like you!” Aloha spat, grabbing onto Mask’s arm, causing the other to flush. ‘Uwaaa~ He’s holding onto me~!’ Mask was happy before it turned sour when he heard Eging Jr.’s reply. “But I like you~.”

Aloha made a disgusted face, his eyes glaring at Eging Jr. as he held onto Mask more. “Well screw you! There’s no way I want to be near some squid like you! C’mon Mask, let’s go” Aloha growled before dragging Mask away. “Ugh! I wished he could leave me alone Masky!” Aloha complained just as Mask look behind him, seeing Eging Jr. was still looking at Aloha with a smirk on his face. ‘No...there is nO WAY I’m letting him have Aloha!’ Mask thought bitterly as he agreed with Aloha. If Aloha wanted Eging Jr to leave him alone, then so be it.

And that was the last time anyone saw or heard from Eging Jr. ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

Aloha never told anyone but he felt like he was being stalked. No, he knew he was being stalked. He remembered it clearly it being two weeks ago, before his best friend Octoglasses died, he got a weird email from someone. He couldn’t tell who it was, but it bothered him greatly. From telling his close friends and the police, there wasn't much he could do than blocking the person. However that seem to make it worse, from getting death threats of his friends to letters. Whoever it was know where he lives and probably where his friends live too. It scared him greatly. Especially since he heard Eging Jr was found dead on the news. Maybe some surfing would calm him down. After all, hearing the ocean waves helps him.

Mask sighed as he left his house. Drawing out what has been happening took a lot of effort, though he wondered after he finished with it, what would Aloha think? Looking up at the sky, the sunset clouds did made him wonder. Cod he was so close to getting Aloha. Even though Aloha did acknowledge him and talks to him, Mask on the other hand couldn’t help it. This obsession of love, Mask knew what it was. Of course he did, but he wanted his ending. And he didn’t take who’ll have to die in order to get his desires. “Mask? Is that you?” A voice spoke behind him as he turned and saw Aloha with his shirt unbuttoned and a bit wet, showing the signs that he went surfing. “What a surprise! Were you walking this way?”

Mask took one look at Aloha, his flushed face hidden by his Gas Mask. He never knew Aloha had a bit of built on him. Cod he could see Aloha’s muscles, even if they’re not as big. He wished he could touch and feel them, being on top of Aloha and-

Mask could feel himself drooling again, before he answered Aloha’s question. “I waaaas heading soooomewhere.” Mask saw Aloha’s surprised look, wondering why. “Hey hey~ Can I come with you~?” ‘Yes yes YES!’ Mask thought as he nodded. “Fiiiiiine.” Was his reply as the two walked together. They made small talk, Aloha chuckling whenever he has the chance. Mask made him feel a lot better, but the thought of the stalker still lingered in his mind. “Hey Mask, I need to tell you this but...I think I’m being stalked by someone.” Aloha said, his voice trembled a bit, “a-and I think they’re the ones who killed them..and hurt Inkfall too.”

Mask was fuming. There was someone other than him stalking Aloha? No. He’s not going to allow that. But one thing he knew, Aloha was scared and Aloha believed whoever was stalking him was the one who caused the death of Octoglasses and Eging Jr, along with tormenting Inkfall. It was almost too perfect for Mask, as he listened to Aloha. If whoever this was wanted Aloha, Mask would never let that happe-

“Ugh!” Aloha’s voice broke Mask out of his thoughts before his eyes widen as Aloha fell to the ground unconscious. “A-Alooooha?” Mask couldn’t believe what was happening. Looking towards the attacker, he didn’t know who it was but one thing he knew was he harmed Aloha. HIS ALOHA. Mask dodged out of the way when the squid in front of him swung the bat he was holding, growling. “You need to get out of my way!” He heard the squid say as he glared. No. This squid isn’t going to have his way. Something in Mask snapped as he reached into his back pocket before stopping. No, he was going to frame this squid, especially with the group next on his list. Using his strength, he managed to take down the stalker, covering his mouth. “Why doooooon’t yoooou fuuucking rot!” Mask growled, causing fear in the stalker’s eyes. Good. He knew the stalker was no match for Aloha either as he grabbed a stone nearby and whacked the stalker out cold. He dragged the body out of view before calling for help for Aloha, watching the ambulance get him and take Aloha to the nearest hospital. All Mask had to do now is frame the stalker.

Aloha had no clue where he was when he woke up, but he knew his head hurt so much. “Ah, you’re awake Mr. Aloha?” A voice spoke as Aloha turned his head seeing a...doctor? Was he at the hospital? “You have quite an injury to your head Mr. Aloha. If it wasn’t for your cyan friend, you’ll probably be in a worse state.” Cyan friend? That means Mask was the one who brought him here! But, where was Mask? Just then the police came into the room with Mask following behind, making Aloha sit up quickly from the bed. “Mask! You’re okay!” Aloha was relieved Mask was safe. “Mr. Aloha, we have some questions to ask you” one of the police officers said as they brought out a picture, “do you recognize this inkling?” Aloha look hard at the picture before he shook his head no. “You told us you were being stalked, correct?” The other police officer asked as Aloha nodded. Where was this going?

“It turns out this inkling right here was the one who stalked you, as well as the one who killed your friend and Eging Jr, along with the Outcast team and School Cardigan. All the evidence led to his house.” Aloha’s eyes widened as his body shook, Mask quickly sitting down next to him and wrapping his arms around Aloha. “I-I can’t believe it...why would he do this?” Aloha asked as one of the police officers sighed. “It seems he had plans to squidnap you, Mr. Aloha. If it wasn’t for your friend here, you would have shared the same fate.” Aloha was frightened, as he leaned closer to Mask. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now. You’ll never see him again.” The police said as they asked a few more questions before making their leave. Cod Mask could feel him shake. It was a turnoff for him, but he couldn’t help but smirk, his eyes glinting maliciously. They never found out it was him.

Mask had a huge mess to clean up after his little problem started. He did convinced police with the help of Aloha that the stalker was the one who killed Octoglasses and Eging, as well as the Outcast Team and School Cardigan Team as well. Nothing had led that Mask was the one who killed them, which he thought was great. It was easy getting rid of outcast, as they were a bother to him. So what if girls like him? That doesn’t mean they should have annoyed Aloha! And School Cardigan. Cod he hated when they pushed his Aloha down and out of the way just to get to Rider that one time? Though breaking into the stalker’s house to get all the evidence against him left a sour taste in his mouth, especially what he read. While Mask’s thought of Together Forever was staying by Aloha’s side, the stalker had other ideas, one of them being about ea-

Mask shook that sick thought out of his head. He’ll never do that to his Aloha, oh no. He wanted to feel Aloha’s warmth, seeing his bright eyes and everything. Aloha was his everything. “Hey Mask, I’m going to make a phone call real quick~” Aloha said, as he got out of bed. Mask wondered who Aloha was calling, until he felt time stop, a small snarl escaping him after he heard what Aloha said.

“Hey Goggles~ Mind if I stay with you?”


	6. Chapter 6

Mask was angry.

He was walking back and forth around his room biting his thumb. Every part of him sweeping with hatred as he stop by his phone, growling.

Why? Why did Aloha go with Goggles! Was it because he feared that Mask was going to get hurt? Aloha shouldn’t worry about that! “That stupid idiot thinks he could have my Aloha with him?!” Mask yelled out bitterly, his hands going to his head. Aloha was his. HIS! Aloha was only his and no one else’s. Not that stalker, not Goggles. NO ONE! “Goggles need to be taught a lesson, does he? No...the whole team needs to be taught a lesson!” Mask said to himself, a crazed smile slowly made it to his lips. And he knew just the squid to go after.

“Thanks for letting me stay over Goggles~ Sorry about ruining your date though” Aloha said as Goggles shook his head. “Glasses didn’t mind at all after I explained everything to him! Right Glasses~?” Goggles said, smiling at his boyfriend who just came out of his kitchen with dinner. “Of course Goggles! Besides, how are you feeling Aloha?” Glasses asked, putting down three plates on the table, Aloha looking down. “I’m still quite frightened by the events. Not only that but what would have happened if Mask didn’t help? I would have been-“ Aloha stopped once he felt a few pats on his back. He hadn't realized he was freaking out, as the two gave him a concerned look.

“It’s okay, Aloha. He’s been put away” Glasses reassures as he sat down. Aloha nodded, but he couldn’t help but to fear something worse is about to come. He shook those thoughts out of his head, before thinking of another thing. “Heey~ How’s Bobble and Headphones? Are they still dating?” Aloha asked as Goggles viciously nodded. “Mmphm!” Goggles said with his mouth full before swallowing. “They’ve been dating for months now~ But Headphones is saving enough for them to get a house together and a ring~!” Goggles said as Aloha let out a small oh. So Headphones did thought of marriage. “I’m glad they’re still strong with each other~” Aloha smiled, as Glasses nodded. “We’re happy for them. Though I wished to do the same”  
Glasses said, getting a confused look from Goggles. “Huh? But are we dating already?” Goggles asked as Glasses face planted his head on the table, Aloha laughing.

“Thanks again for letting me stay” Aloha told both Glasses and Goggles, who gave him a warm smile. “Of course Aloha! If you need anything, just call us!” Goggles replied before he left the living room with Glasses, leaving Aloha alone. Fluffing the pillow they have him, he covered himself with the blanket before going on his phone. How was Mask doing? The last time he saw him, Mask looked upset. Maybe he should give him a call.

Mask was hidden behind a few buildings, trying to find his next victim. That was until his phone went off, scaring him. ‘Who is calling me?!’ Mask thought to himself, his expression changing once he saw Aloha’s name. “A-Aloooooha? Whaaat are you caaaallling late?” Mask asked, hearing Aloha’s laugh. “I wanted to check up on you silly~ You look upset before I left. I wanted to know if you’re okay.” He heard Aloha say, making his hearts flutter. Aloha was worried for him? That made Mask happy. “I-I’m okaaaay..juuuuust woooorried about yoou. After aaaall, you were the one whoooo gooot hurt.” Mask replied as it went silent. He could hear Aloha breathing, before he got his answer. “I’m sorry Masky. I didn’t mean to make you or anyone worried. I have to sleep now though. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeeeeah” Mask replied as he hung up. ‘Ah~ I can't believe he called me~!’ Mask thought, drooling a bit. Oh how he wished to be next to him, sleeping next to him and-

“Of course Honey~ I brought what you wanted~” a cheerful voice broke his thoughts as he growled, remembering what he was doing. Looking out from the corner of the darkness, he saw his next target. Bobble.

Oh how much he hated her, every single thing about her.

A crazed smile came to his lips as he took another route.

Bobble hummed to herself as she skipped, holding the bag of groceries in her hands. She was super excited to see her girlfriend back at home. She loved Headphones dearly, and just as she turned a block, a hand covered her mouth before she felt pain in her neck, losing consciousness.

Bobble woke up later in a chair, her hands all tied up with her legs. Just where was she? Looking around, she couldn’t help but notice a foul odor emitting somewhere. Steps broke her thoughts as her hand snapped to whoever was coming close, her eyes widening seeing who it was. “Heh Mask? What’s going on?” She asked confused, before she cried out in pain, feeling something sharp in her arm.

“Cooood your voice is annooooying!” She heard Mask say before feeling more and more pain. Why? Why was this happening to her? Mask held onto his knife before going to her other arm. “Cooood, you think yoooou could be haaaappy all the time?” Mask tsk, seeing Bobble wasn’t replying before he slapped her face, getting a reaction. “Caan’t haaave you die yet. Thaaat’ll be sooooo booring.” Mask said, before he continued his knife work, Blue ink splashing everywhere. Bobble’s cries for help fell death upon ears, as she started to feel woozy. Why was Mask doing this? “Headphones! Please help me!” Bobble cried out as Mask dragged a few buckets over, pouring water on her. Tears fell from her eyes as she lost conscious, her body melting.

Mask look at the puddle of blue ink, his plan being set in motion. All he needed was his next victim bringing the other two over. What Mask didn’t know that someone escaped from the police force, making their way back.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The panicked voice of Glasses is what awoke Aloha from his sleep, making him sit up from the couch rubbing his eyes. What was going on? “Oh Aloha! Sorry if we woke you!” Glasses quickly said, noticing the other was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. “It’s fine. What’s going on?” Aloha replies just as Goggles got his clothes on. “Bobble is missing!”

Two days.

That’s how long everyone’s been looking for her. Headphones was distraught by the whole thing, knowing her girlfriend was out there somewhere. Then the third day went by, Headphones not answering to anyone.

Aloha understood how she felt. Though he knew Headphones was a lot worse, seeing Bobble was going to be her soon fiancé. He’ll probably feel the same way if he had someone who just disappeared out of nowhere too. But Headphones was pushing others away, including her two best friends, Glasses and Goggles. Both of them were worried for her and for Bobble too, until the next day.

Glasses decided to check her house, only to find a huge mess everywhere before quickly calling the cops. The cops deemed there was a struggle in the house, upsetting both Glasses and Goggles. Now both of their friends are missing, leaving them confused and hopeless.

“I don’t know what to do Masky! Now that both Headphones and Bobble are missing, I fear someone is doing this on purpose now or worse.” Aloha said, sitting down on Mask’s bed. He decided to visit Mask during this time, seeing that Mask had been there for him. “Dooooon’t worry aboooooit it Aloooha. They’re appear” Mask replied, looking at his phone, his gritting his teeth slightly. While he was glad Aloha was with him, hearing other’s names being said. Why wasn’t it him? “What if he escaped? What if-“

“Alooooha” Mask said, grabbing Aloha’s shoulders, “he’s nooot escaaaaping anytime soooon. Caaaalm dooown” Mask added, a small smile appearing on his face. “I wooooon’t let him huuuurt you, no matter what! Because I-“ Mask face softly flushed, before Aloha’s phone started going off. “Ah sorry! I need to take this!” Aloha said before getting off of Mask’s bed and leaving the room to the kitchen, leaving Mask all alone. Mask made a small tsk, his hands turning into a fist. He was so close! He was oh so close for his feelings and that had to ruin it! Writing down a note, he put the note in the bed and quietly exited his room, hearing Aloha’s voice off in the distance. Good. ‘ _He wouldn’t noticed_ ’ Mask thought as he quietly went to his basement, closing the door before going downstairs seeing Headphones tied to a chair. Her eyes widen in fear before she shook her head, Mask slowly picking up a knife on the floor. “Leeet’s begin~”.

Aloha bit his lips when he ended the call. He was glad Snorkel and Designer Headphones are doing great, but it kinda made him feel jealous. He didn’t expect Snorkel to be the first one to get a boyfriend, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t get his! His mind turned to Mask, seeing he had his eyes for someone too. Aloha wondered who that lucky inkling or Octoling was, but as long as they made him happy, right? He made his way back to Mask’s room, seeing he wasn’t there. “Mask? Masky, where did ya go?” Aloha asked, noticing a note on the bed.

 _Sorry Aloha, I had to do something. I’ll be back soon, but don’t you dare go through my stuff like last time._ Aloha read the note, chuckling softly. As if he’s going to listen to that.

Aloha took that time to snoop around while Mask went off to do something. He never got the chance before, so why not now? A small smirk appeared on his lips as went carefully went through Mask’s belongings, chuckling at a few things he found. ‘ _I didn’t think he was into that~_ ’ Aloha thought, a small chuckle escaped his lips as his eyes look over papers. Getting a closer look, he noticed it was some sort of comic. Was Mask working on his own comic? ‘ _I got to give it to him, he’s pretty good for whatever he’s doing_ ’ Aloha scanned his eyes on the first few pages. He couldn’t lie that the two inklings were kinda cute, one of them was in love with the other, seeing him get flustered everything he was near the other guy. That was when he went to the next few pages. That’s when everything changed. The shy boy started getting creepy, until he killed the outgoing’s friend.

Aloha continued to read more, before he started to notice the pattern. The same way this shy inkling killed was the same way of the events that happened. What was going on? That was until he made it to the latest page. The missing girl’s girlfriend was captured and-

Aloha quickly went out of the room. There was no way that Mask did all of this, right? There was no way he could have known what happened and how it happened! Where was Mask anyways?! Aloha stopped by one of the doors after he heard some strange noises coming from it, and slowly opened it. The basement? What was going on down there? Aloha slowly and quietly made his way down stairs when he saw it. Mask and Headphones, with Headphones covered in wounds. “Haaaaa already gooooone? You were nooo fun” Mask sighed, dropping the knife to the ground before he heard a familiar voice.

“Mask?!”


	8. Chapter 8

Aloha never would have expected Mask being a murderer. He didn’t expect him to be the one who murdered his best friend and others. So much emotion went through his body as Mask came closer, the crazed grin never escaping his lips. “Aaah~ I finally have you Aloh-“

“Why?” Mask stop when he heard Aloha, dropping the syringe in his hand. “Why Mask? Why did you do this? Killing my best friend, Eging Jr, even Bobble and Headphones? Why?” Aloha’s voice cracked a bit. He wanted to know why.

“They were in my way” Mask answered, Aloha’s eyes widening. “What do you mean-“

“EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF THEM ALOHA! Though I’m surprised yooou fooound out it was me~” Mask said, looking over. “I found your art.” Aloha admitted, staring at Mask. “Hahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ah~ Thaaaat doesn’t matter at aaall~ Now that you’re here, I wooon’t let you escape meee~” Mask giggled, getting closer to Aloha. He was so close now! That was until he found himself on the floor.

Mask didn’t know what was going on. In a quick moment he saw Aloha’s eyes go wide before he pushed Mask off to the side. A painful grunt was heard as Mask looked up, his eyes widening. There in front of him, was the stalker he thought was put away stabbing Aloha in the gut.

“Ahh, I wanted to get that guy, but oh well~ Once I take care of him, I get you” Stalker said, only to get pushed down by Mask. “Yoooou.. YOOOOU!” Rage filled Mask. How dare this stalker come back here and hurt HIS Aloha. “Nuh~uh~” the stalker said, pulling out a lighter from his pocket. “You don’t want him to get burn now, do you~? You could just let me have him~!”

No. There was no way he’s letting that guy win. Aloha was Mask’s. He wasn’t letting his together forever end, nor let that stalker get away hurting his Aloha. Oh no! A growl escaped his lips as he got up and charged towards the stalker, knocking the lighter out of his hands as a fire started. The two fought against each other as Aloha slowly brought himself up, his whole body in pain. His hand automatically went to his room as he heard a grunt. Slowly looking over, Aloha’s eyes widen as he saw Mask covered in wounds as the stalker slowly made his way to him. “Finally I get to have you, Aloha! Now you can become one with m-“

The stalker eyes went wide before he fell to the ground, Mask huffing as he tried to keep his balance. He felt so weak, something he hated about himself as he looked towards Aloha, his breath hitching. All that really mattered was the squid he loved was safe. He wasn’t going to let him die, as he took off his gas mask, throwing it across the room.

Mask went closer, grabbing Aloha by his shoulders. It was getting hard for him to breathe before he leaned close, his lips on Aloha’s before he pulled away.

“....I love yoooou...Aloha..”

That was the last thing Aloha heard from Mask as the cyan inkling fell to the ground, lifeless.

Aloha was in shock. Everything went quiet around him, ignoring the cries for him to get up as he was forced to get up, taking him out of the burning house. Everything was lost to him. His best friend,everyone and everything was gone to him. He couldn’t hear Goggles and Glasses’s worried voice as the two took their eyes off of him. Aloha soon turned his head to a different direction, getting up from the spot he was put at before making his way down the street.

Glasses couldn’t believe what was happening. Mask was the true murderer, the stalker to harmed Aloha escaped and set the house on fire and Aloha who got injured in the process. Why did all of this had to happen? Why were Bobble and Headphones killed? “Wait! Where’s Aloha?!” Goggles panicked voice broke through Glasses’s thoughts as he looked around, Aloha nowhere to be found.

Aloha’s whole body ached, his hand covering the wound on his stomach as he slowly made his way to the beach area. No one was here. Good. Slowly making his way to his surfboard he left there, he took off his shoes near the shore before getting in. The cold water made him shake, causing more pain around his body. It was his fault, wasn’t it?

The death of his best friend and others. That was mainly his fault, wasn’t it?! If he would have noticed it sooner, then Mask wouldn’t had ended up like that, a cold blooded murderer. If he would have noticed that Mask loved him, would things have changed? Would everyone still be alive? Aloha felt his cheeks moist as he headed more out into the ocean. He would never give Mask his answer, wouldn’t he? That he too, loved Mask. Aloha didn’t know how to show it, but he should have known.

As the stars twinkled in dusk sky, Aloha let himself fall into the ocean, ignoring the painful stings on his body.

After all, the ocean’s waves helped him relax.

Four years have passed since that incident.

After Mask’s body was recovered from the fire, everyone went searching for Aloha. Unfortunately, they were too late. Upon following a trail dripping from his wounds, it led straight to the beach where both his shirt and surfboard where found in the open waters. News spread like wildfire, Inkopolis was in shock. Lunaglasses was the one who felt the worst of them all. She was the one who helped him, right?

Her friends told her she wasn’t at fault, since no one wouldn’t think that would happen. Even Goggles and Glasses. No one wasn’t to blame. The stalker however was put in confinement, seeing he was the one who stabbed the two and set the house on fire.

A cyan and pink inkling stood by each other’s side, hands entwined as they look at the graves together.

“Do you think they would still be here if we were the ones to help them?” The cyan inkling asked his now husband as the other stayed quiet, trying to find his words. “Maybe Desy. If we got together sooner, we could have.” Snorkel replied, his hand squeezing Designer Headphones hand. After hearing what happen to their leaders, they couldn’t believe it. Both of them are dead, Mask becoming a murderer while Aloha dissolved in the ocean. “They helped us get together, but in the end we still didn’t noticed” Designer Headphones said as the two left together exiting the cemetery.

 


End file.
